Western 15
8:43:11 PM Loom: OUtside, it's dark! 8:43:24 PM Loom: But not with nighttime. Since last you knew it was late morning. 8:44:08 PM Loom: No, it's just... blackness outside the window. 8:44:33 PM Kite: Wait... what's going on? 8:44:58 PM Loom: Theo: Something's happening. 8:47:58 PM *** Kite lets down her mental guard a little bit to see who might be around and what state they're in. *** 8:53:45 PM *** Kite also summons her sword. *** 8:54:49 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 8:55:58 PM Kite: ((4!)) 8:57:37 PM Loom: Something about the darkness is dampening your magic!. 8:58:45 PM Kite: … it's dampening my magic. 8:58:56 PM Kite: Is yours working? 8:59:06 PM *** Kite squirms out of her skirt hastily and puts on pants. *** 9:03:36 PM Loom: Theo nods. "Yeah. I don't recognize the spell either, do you?" 9:07:00 PM Kite: No. 9:07:09 PM *** Kite looks around. *** 9:07:11 PM Kite: I need a weapon. 9:14:59 PM Kite: In case someone comes for you. 9:29:40 PM Loom: Theo pulls a revolver from his bag and offers it. 9:30:36 PM *** Kite takes it. *** 9:33:00 PM Loom: Theo: I have a knife, too. 9:34:30 PM Kite: Keep it. Just in case. 9:35:33 PM Kite: … I'm not that good of a shot. I'm better with the saber. 9:36:03 PM Loom: Theo nods, and holsters a second pistol, and slings a rifle over his shoulder, and takes the knife, and says few words over it. The blade lengthens to gladius-length. 9:37:30 PM Kite: I... I feel so naked without my magic. I haven't even dared try changing forms in case I can't. 9:39:35 PM Loom: You haven't lost your magic, there's just a dampening effect. 9:42:33 PM | Removed 9:46:49 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 9:43:44 PM Loom: ((That was me saying that, not Theo.)) 9:47:25 PM Kite: Let's go find out what's doing this. 9:52:05 PM *** Kite opens the train car door and looks out cautiously! *** 9:57:08 PM Loom: There's a bit of a panic! Porters are telling people to stay in their cabins and be calm. You hear one porter a couple cabins down say "Now settle down, little la-" before he is thrown into the opposite window wall. 9:58:10 PM Kite: Anya! Be careful. 9:58:13 PM *** Kite hurries over there. *** 9:59:57 PM Loom: The porter is still standing, and anya is glowering at him. 10:01:50 PM Kite: What's going on? 10:03:35 PM Loom: Anya: He called me 'doll'. 10:04:27 PM Kite: I meant with the... horrifying oppressive darkness. Theo's magic is still working, mine is... damped. 10:07:36 PM Loom: Anya: I do not know, but it feels like Warlock magic. 10:08:02 PM Kite: Why would a warlock suppress demonic magic and not fey? 10:11:49 PM Loom: Anya shrugs! 10:11:58 PM Loom: Theo: To hedge out other warlocks, maybe. 10:14:53 PM Kite: Can you look for them with magic? 10:16:55 PM Loom: Theo nods. "Maybe check on Sofia, I'm not sure how this will work on her." 10:19:58 PM Kite: Where is she? 10:20:16 PM *** Kite starts knocking on doors before anyone answers. *** 10:24:05 PM Loom: You go to one room and you hear sofia making rhythmic gasping noises and the bed squeaking. 10:27:30 PM *** Kite tries to open the door quietly so that she's not interrupting if something actually good is happening. *** 10:39:32 PM Loom: Sofia is jumping on the bed while Cas is worriedly looking out the window. 10:39:42 PM *** Kite is so relieved. *** 10:39:52 PM Kite: Oh good, you're both here! 10:39:57 PM Kite: Are you all right? 10:54:11 PM Loom: Sofia: I'm trying to see if I jump if I'll fly to the back of the cabin since the train is moving. 10:54:17 PM Loom: cas: Is the world ending out there? 10:58:57 PM Kite: No, but there's some sort of magic dampening effect occurring. Sofia, can you still do magic? Cas, can you? Theo can but I can't. 11:02:33 PM Loom: Cas: … I don't do magic. But.... 11:02:44 PM *** Loom makes some ice in his hands. "This still seems to work." *** 11:03:08 PM Kite: Cas, you can pull ice from the air. It's a type of magic. What about you, Sofia, darling? 11:03:32 PM Loom: Sofia: No. I tried to be mist but it didn't work. 11:05:56 PM Kite: Theo said it's warlock magic. 11:06:13 PM Kite: We've got to find them and figure out what's going on. 11:09:16 PM Loom: Sofia bounces off the bed. She looks at Cas. "Come on, action husband! Adventure awaits!" 11:12:16 PM *** Kite laughs. *** 11:26:46 PM Loom: Theo puts a pair of spectacles on you. 11:28:41 PM Kite: What are these for? 11:30:07 PM Loom: Theo: I put a tracking spell on them. 11:32:06 PM Kite: You're very romantic sometimes. 11:32:54 PM Loom: Theo: I have a very hard time keeping track of what's romantic. 11:33:22 PM Kite: How does it work? 11:38:27 PM Loom: Theo: as you get close, you should be able to see the shape of the caster through the lendses. 11:40:28 PM Kite: Right. In that case, I need to go look at everybody on the train. Or near the train. 11:40:37 PM *** Kite darts out and starts opening carriage doors! *** 11:42:45 PM Loom: Theo: It should work through doors. 11:42:58 PM Loom: As long as you're within range. 11:43:28 PM Kite: Oh! 11:44:24 PM *** Kite doesn't open more doors,, but starts checking rooms. *** 4:56:54 PM *** Kite goes down the train looking at rooms' doors! *** 5:02:08 PM Loom: You get stopped as you go to leave the current train car, by one of the porters. "Ma'am, we'll have to ask you to stay in your cabin. No worries, we keep a magicker on board just for stuff like this." 5:03:20 PM Kite: Do you? Where are they, I'd like to speak with them. 5:04:53 PM Loom: He gives you the '.... and why should you talk to him look. 5:08:10 PM Kite: Tell them Lady Blackwell wishes to speak with them. 5:13:00 PM Loom: He looks a bit taken aback! An American boy who's never ever had to deal with someone called 'Lady'. 5:13:16 PM Loom: Porter: I'll.... I'll go and get him, all right? 5:16:03 PM Kite: Pray be quick about it. 5:23:40 PM Loom: He steps through the door to the next car! 5:24:35 PM *** Kite follows him. *** 5:30:52 PM Loom: He turns around! "Oh, um, Lady, why don't you stay in the car? I'll go bring him on back to you, promise." 5:32:46 PM Kite: I have neither the time nor the inclination to wait while you shilly-shally around. Also, "milady" is the proper form of address, although I have long ceased expecting Americans to get it right. 5:36:26 PM Loom: HE flushes! "All right, milady, all right... just follow me." 5:39:55 PM *** Kite follows him. *** 6:00:21 PM Loom: Theo follows you! You're lead to the mostly cleared out dining car, where there's a man sat at a table, doing some spellwork! Radiating a lot of magic, but he's not the guy behind the wards, his magic is not demonic. 6:00:56 PM *** Kite watches. *** 6:05:35 PM Loom: Porter: Um. Mr.... Codex? Sir? This here is Lady Blackwell, she wanted to talk to you? 6:05:48 PM Kite: Shh. He's casting. 6:24:03 PM Loom: Codex blows out the candle and shakes his head. He's a handsome black man in his 50s or so, with white eyes and a finely tailored suit. "I can't find a source for the spell. Its not on board the train." 6:26:05 PM Kite: Then perhaps we ought to leave the train and look. 6:39:53 PM Loom: Codex: That would be the next step, yes, Lady... Blackwell, do you say? 6:40:06 PM Kite: Yes. 6:40:17 PM Loom: He looks you up and down. "... any relation to Marcus Blackwell?" 6:46:31 PM Kite: He's my father. 7:17:52 PM Loom: Codex nods. "Ah! Your father and I correspond some." 7:26:58 PM Kite: Ah, excellent. I would be the disreputable child he constantly complains of, in that case. Charmed to meet you. 7:32:25 PM Loom: Codex: And you. I'm called Codex. We seem to be in quite the pickle, don't we? 7:33:59 PM Kite: Indeed. 7:34:11 PM Kite: Though I rather more than anyone, it seems. 7:38:38 PM Loom: Codex: I'd be grateful for any read on the situation. The field we seem to be trapped has several strange effects beyond being a ward against demonic magic.. 7:38:55 PM Kite: What else have you noticed? 7:39:35 PM Kite: And I ought to warn you, if my father has complained of my laziness with regard to my studies and my general disregard of theory? He is quite right. 7:39:50 PM Kite: Still, I do not think I can bear being... squelched, in this manner. 7:42:31 PM Loom: Codex: I believe the effect is holding the train, the tracks, and probably some of the ground in a recursive loop through some demi realm. 7:43:14 PM | Edited 7:43:40 PM Kite: We'll run out of coal eventually. Or air, if the loop is too small. 7:56:32 PM Loom: Codex: All the more reason to find out where the spell is coming from now. I could not find a living casting on board, but there are plenty of means of proxies for such magic. 8:03:54 PM Kite: All right. 8:04:24 PM Kite: I have a set of glasses that will help me identify the caster when I can see them, courtesy of our colleague Mr. Crafter. 8:04:29 PM *** Kite gestures to Theo. *** 8:08:30 PM Loom: Theo waves, unnoticed till now! "They should work to find the source of the effect, no matter what it might be. 8:12:22 PM Loom: Codex nods at him. "I suspect that there's a proxy on board maintaining the spell -- an object, person, or even a familiar." 8:12:37 PM Kite: A familiar. Interesting. 8:12:41 PM Kite: What should I be looking for? 8:18:04 PM Loom: Codex thinks. "If you're feeling... squelched, chances are that feeling will become stronger the closer you are to the sort." 8:20:28 PM Kite: Oh. … wonderful. All right, shall we all look or should it just be me, since I'm the one who can feel it. 8:23:57 PM Loom: Theo: I'm going with you. 8:24:31 PM Loom: Codex: I'll continue working on a proper counterspell. 8:28:48 PM Kite: All right. We'll need that. 8:47:05 PM *** Kite starts looking again! *** 9:12:47 PM | Removed 9:19:22 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 9:12:51 PM | Removed 9:19:34 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 9:13:20 PM | Removed 9:19:27 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 9:17:57 PM | Removed 9:19:31 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 5:19:10 PM Loom: Codex looks at the porter that brought you here. ""Take the Lady where she wants to go, I'm employing her help in an official capacity now, if that helps." 5:24:10 PM Kite: Mmm. 5:34:22 PM Loom: The porter flushes a little. "This way... milady." 5:34:32 PM Kite: Indeed. Thank y ou. 5:43:33 PM | Edited 5:43:35 PM Loom: Theo: Is there a storage or luggage car we can check? 5:50:38 PM Loom: THe Porter nods. "Yes sir, we're headed there now -- " 5:50:54 PM Loom: He stops as the train rocks, violently. 5:51:00 PM Kite: It does seem to be the most likely option. 5:51:02 PM Kite: … oh dear. 5:59:56 PM Kite: We had better hurry! 6:10:53 PM Loom: Theo: That felt like something hit the train. 6:11:20 PM Loom: Another shake, and that time it feels like the train might come off the rails. 6:15:30 PM *** Kite tries to work out which side of the train it's on, and tries to get out of it! *** 6:22:54 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 6:23:13 PM Kite: ((10, yeah!!)) 6:31:33 PM Loom: It's coming from either side, something heavy is just slamming into the sides of the train, only a few cars up, you'd guess. 6:31:46 PM *** Kite hurries to it! *** 6:46:44 PM Loom: You go through the next couple of the cars as there's another slam and windows are broken in the train car. 6:50:08 PM | Edited 7:13:39 PM Kite: I am concerned! 6:50:11 PM *** Kite hurries! *** 6:53:20 PM Loom: You come into the car, and find... vines, large vines, flooding the train car,, and breaking crates like they're looking for something. 6:54:24 PM Kite: Good Gad! 6:54:36 PM *** Kite starts slicing them! *** 7:09:42 PM Loom: Theo: ...what? 7:10:03 PM Loom: He seems confused, but goes into the vines, trying to get at the boxes and crates they're trying to search. 7:13:57 PM Kite: It's got to be the vines! 7:24:34 PM Loom: Theo: I recognize this magic! 7:25:14 PM Kite: What is it? 7:27:58 PM Loom: Theo: I put an enchantment like this on the sword I forged -- it's a weaponized fecundity enchantment. 7:28:30 PM Kite: Fae magic? 7:29:13 PM Loom: Theo nods. 7:29:58 PM Kite: Can you get it to stop? 7:30:11 PM *** Kite hacks at the vines with the sword Theo magicked before! *** 7:33:20 PM Loom: Theo: I think so! I need a minute to put something together.... 7:38:33 PM *** Kite keeps slicing vines. *** 4:03:26 PM Loom: So! You were in a train car that was rapidly filling with vines. The train itself was spirited away to some twilight realm and there was a powerful anti-demonic ward on the train. 4:03:58 PM Loom: You met Codex, a wizard who seemed to be working for the train as magical security. 4:05:24 PM *** Kite was trying hard to hack back some of the vines! *** 4:11:23 PM Loom: Theo recognized the enchantment and was working on a counter! 4:15:52 PM Loom: Give me a roll! 4:16:21 PM Kite: ((3! Oh dear.)) 4:19:39 PM Loom: You start to get a little overwhelmed by the vines! They're very fast growing. 4:20:47 PM Loom: They start to twine around your ankles! 4:21:00 PM Kite: Damn! 4:21:08 PM *** Kite concentrates on those! *** 4:23:55 PM Loom: Give me a roll for Theo! 4:24:08 PM Kite: ((7!)) 4:32:32 PM Loom: Theo has, impossibly, put together a crossbow out of..... you're not sure where. But the bolt loaded in the crossbow has a strange arrowhead, one sparking with arcane power. 4:32:49 PM Kite: What are you going to shoot with that? 4:35:24 PM Loom: Theo: The center of the mass. 4:36:22 PM Kite: Do it! 4:40:28 PM Loom: THeo shoots, and there's a glow of green energy where it impacts. The vines start withering and drying out. 4:41:24 PM *** Kite tries to help the process along with the sword! *** 4:43:30 PM Kite: Rarr! 4:51:59 PM Loom: The train shakes violently again, as the vines wither and die as fast as they sprout into existence. AT the center, now currently covered in dead plant matter is an amulet! 4:52:28 PM *** Kite grabs it and examines it! *** 4:56:00 PM Loom: It's still working! Gimme a roll. 4:56:12 PM Kite: ((7!)) 4:58:14 PM Loom: You're knowledgeable enough to gain control of the item, if you want. 5:01:27 PM *** Kite definitely does, then, and stops the vines, if that's what it's doing! *** 5:03:29 PM Loom: Yep. There's some kind of plant control enchantment on it that went haywire for some reason. Probably because of exposure to whatever demi-realm you were sent to. 5:04:23 PM Kite: ((Was that what was causing the problem with the train?)) 5:09:54 PM Loom: ((Nope! The train is still shaking --- you just came down to the cars where most of the luggage is kept to see if there was some clue or something that was causing all of this.)) 5:10:35 PM Kite: We've got to keep looking for the problem! 5:17:27 PM Loom: THeo nods, as the train shakes again. "Before we get derailed." 5:17:35 PM Loom: The way to the next car is cleared, though. 5:19:20 PM *** Kite hurries in that direction, going first with her sword brandished! *** 5:23:53 PM Loom: Into the next car you go! You find three people in here, searching crates. Well, two, then a third is overseeing. 5:24:09 PM Kite: What are you looking for? 5:27:32 PM Loom: They all look at you! Ringleader: Um. 5:28:36 PM Kite: Are you thieves? 5:29:46 PM Kite: … I feel I should warn you all my trunks are magically trapped to cut off people's fingers if they're the wrong people. But one of you might have--oh no, you still have all your fingers. Lucky! 5:36:57 PM Loom: Ringleader: This doesn't concern you! Once we have what we want we'll leave and the train will be released. 5:39:35 PM Kite: You're doing it? What are you looking for? 5:55:07 PM Loom: Ringleader: That doesn't concern you! 5:55:11 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 5:55:24 PM Loom: Actually, two rolls. 5:55:45 PM Kite: ((5, 10!)) 5:57:19 PM Loom: You feel something come over you -- he's right, this doesn't concern you, and you should leave these gentlemen to their work. That's what you're thinking for a moment before Theo says something and the Enchantment fades. "Rude," he says. 5:57:42 PM *** Kite charges them with her sword. *** 6:00:02 PM Loom: The two henchmen get a copule feet bigger, and you notice hair and horns and hooves under their clothes as they get ready to engage, blocking your approach to the ringleader. 6:03:02 PM *** Kite summons a fistful of lightning while she's at it. *** 6:06:13 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! Demonic magic is still a bit tough. 6:07:03 PM Kite: ((9!)) 6:07:20 PM Loom: Despite that, you have no trouble! 6:09:22 PM *** Kite attacks one of them, first with the sword and then trying to punch them with the electrofist! *** 6:17:21 PM Loom: It's like you're hitting a brick wall! The sword doesn't do much, but the lightning has more of an effect. 6:19:11 PM *** Kite uses the sword as an offhand weapon/buckler and tries to slam into them with the electricity! *** 6:25:01 PM Loom: You get sliced at with a pair of claws, they rake across your back. 6:29:30 PM *** Kite makes a screaming-growl noise and zaps them, hard! *** 6:31:12 PM Loom: The Ringleader has taken it upon himself to continue his search as Theo takes a shot as one of the thug-monsters. 6:33:10 PM *** Kite will take a hit to zap them if necessary! *** 6:46:33 PM Loom: GImme a roll. 6:47:44 PM Kite: ((2. Oh dear.)) 6:49:24 PM Loom: You go to hit the one you're fighting but the train car pitches and everyone gets upended a bit. 6:49:59 PM *** Kite tackles him and tries to kiss him in the scrum. *** 6:58:41 PM Loom: The beastie you were fighting? 7:01:42 PM Kite: ((Yep!)) 7:03:57 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 7:04:16 PM Kite: ((7!)) 7:10:03 PM Loom: He's not expecting this, so you kiss him, right on the mouth! You can drain him a bit. He is definitely fae, though. 7:10:20 PM *** Kite takes as much of his life force as she can get! *** 7:11:11 PM Loom: You draw out enough that you feel your body getting buff and you think you might be growing antlers? But the guy is out of the fight, now. 7:11:57 PM *** Kite tries to use some of that fae energy to make more lightning and zap the other guy. *** 7:23:16 PM Loom: Gimme another roll! 7:23:21 PM Loom: ((Sorry, had some dinner.)) 7:26:08 PM Kite: ((6!)) 7:29:03 PM Loom: You're basically using your demonic self to channel fae magic! It kinda stings a bit, and feels weird. 7:29:47 PM Loom: But between you and Theo, you take down the other beastie as the ringleader holds up a box triumphantly! "I got --" he sees both his guys are down. "Oh dear." 7:31:52 PM *** Kite tries to zap him too. *** 7:45:34 PM Kite: ((Only a 4.)) 7:50:42 PM Loom: He's able to throw up a ward to take the brunt of the blast. "I have what I came for! I'll under my spells, just let me go!" 7:51:22 PM Kite: Tell me what you took first. 8:01:00 PM Loom: Theo levels his gun at the guy. "Or, I could shoot it, rendering the whole thing moot. So I'd answer the lady's question." 8:01:16 PM Loom: Mage: …. it's demon blood. 8:02:17 PM Kite: And what's it for? 8:03:36 PM Kite: And whose? 8:16:09 PM Loom: Mage: A part-demon named Viskav. 8:16:29 PM Kite: Why do you want it? 8:21:25 PM Loom: Mage: I have my reasons! 8:21:29 PM Loom: Gimme a roll. 8:21:32 PM Kite: Shoot it, Crafter. 8:21:38 PM Kite: ((5!)) 8:23:05 PM Loom: The only reason you can think of that someone would want half-demon blood is for some kind of blood magic. . Nothing good. 8:23:25 PM Loom: And you've not heard of Viskav, but Theo's brows shot up when he heard the name. 8:24:11 PM *** Kite DEFINITELY told him to shoot it, in that case. *** 8:31:24 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 8:32:30 PM Kite: ((8!)) 8:37:58 PM Loom: The vial of blood explodes in the mage's hand! You swear you see wisps of dark energy flow out of it before dissipating, and he stares, aghast! 8:38:51 PM Kite: It's gone now. 8:42:35 PM Loom: Mage: You have no idea what you've done! 8:43:26 PM Kite: No, I don't, because you wouldn't tell me. 8:52:55 PM | Edited 8:53:04 PM Loom: The Mage is about to speak when there's a gunshot, and he slumps over, dead. 8:53:57 PM *** Kite looks around for the shooter. *** 8:57:32 PM Loom: The door behind the mage is open, one leading to the next car, and someone is running away. You feel the demonic ward vanish. 8:57:46 PM *** Kite follows the runner! *** 9:01:54 PM Loom: So does Theo! He chases you, chasing the shooter, who climbs up on top of the train when they get outside. 9:02:20 PM Kite: Stop! 9:06:13 PM Loom: The train is back in the real world, by the way, and the shooter grows wings that shoot out of their coat, shredding it a bit before the fly off in a westerly direction. 9:08:13 PM *** Kite tries to zap him with the electricity! *** 9:10:19 PM Loom: You've got one more bolt of fae lightning left! gimme a roll. 9:10:58 PM Kite: ((8!)) 9:13:41 PM Loom: So this person crouches dramatical, flaps their leathery wings... then gets blasted and lands with a thud onto the top of the train car. Very Thor Ragnarok. 9:16:31 PM *** Kite runs over to them and grabs them to make sure they don't do that again. *** 9:21:52 PM Kite: Who are you? 9:27:49 PM Loom: It's a woman! Unconscious. 9:28:23 PM *** Kite grabs her and brings her back into the train. *** 4:40:07 PM Loom: She's heavy! 4:40:34 PM *** Kite uffs. *** 4:40:37 PM Loom: But small enough that Theo can help you. HEr wings don't go away, which make it a bit trickier to manage her. 4:43:03 PM Kite: Do you recognize her? 4:43:18 PM Loom: Theo shakes his head. "I don't." 4:43:46 PM Loom: She looks like a normal woman! Average, mid thirties, brown hair, freckles. Very.... unremarkable. 4:44:43 PM Kite: She looks rather ordinary, apart from the wings. I suppose it's a demon in disguise. 4:46:56 PM Loom: Theo: Do they just get knocked out like this? 4:47:37 PM Kite: We are rather more susceptible to fae magic. 4:50:24 PM Kite: I don't know. 4:50:35 PM Loom: You get her inside. "The inverse is also true." 4:51:37 PM Kite: I was using the fae energy I'd absorbed from the other one. 4:55:49 PM Kite: It stung a bit, I must admit. 4:58:57 PM Loom: Where do you bring her? 4:59:36 PM *** Kite into her own room with Theo. *** 5:04:16 PM Loom: That's on the other end of the train! As you start moving her, you find Codex looking over the bodies of the two fae beings, and the mage. 5:04:29 PM Loom: Codex: Who's that? 5:06:42 PM Kite: She murdered the mage. 5:11:59 PM Loom: Codex: …. this mage here? The one covered in... is that demon blood? 5:12:40 PM Kite: He said so, yes. 5:14:30 PM Loom: Theo: His death did coincide with the spells ending. 5:15:38 PM Kite: Right. 5:15:46 PM Kite: But I wanted to ask him some questions. 5:28:00 PM Loom: Codex pulls down the mage's hood, revealing a man with abnormally large eyes but an otherwise unremarkable face. His two thugs seem to be some kind of fae beasties. You'd guess he conjured them up. 5:28:15 PM Loom: Codex: I'm afraid I'm not much for necromancy, myself. 5:28:42 PM Kite: I'm not either. Theo? 5:32:56 PM Loom: THeo shakes his head, but unceremoniously starts to search the guy. 5:33:07 PM Kite: Why? 5:33:26 PM Loom: Theo: Why what? 5:35:16 PM Kite: Why not necromancy? 5:38:13 PM | Edited 5:50:36 PM Loom: Theo: I find most necromantic rituals a bit... distasteful, I guess. They tend to be full of ritual and overlaid with superstition, which is precisely the kind of magic I don't much care for. 5:51:46 PM Kite: Sofia might be able to talk to him. 5:57:09 PM Loom: Theo: She'd almost certainly be better at it then me. 6:00:36 PM Kite: I'll go and fetch her. 6:00:46 PM *** Kite slips out to find Sofia! *** 6:06:46 PM Loom: Theo nods! You go back to the passenger cars and find Sofia. She's still jumping up and down. 6:08:30 PM Loom: On her bed, tirelessly. 6:09:06 PM Kite: Sofia, do you think you could get a dead man to talk to us? 6:12:50 PM Loom: Sofia: Probably! Is he nice? 6:13:05 PM Kite: I don't know. Someone shot him. 6:17:56 PM Loom: Sofia: Okay, but you don't get to get mad if he falls in love with me. 6:18:47 PM Kite: I won't. 6:21:06 PM Loom: She hops off the bed! 6:24:03 PM *** Kite leads her back to her room with Theo. *** 6:28:32 PM Loom: You get Sofia and the unconscious winged lady into your room. Theo has relieved her of her weapons, of course, and she's still out. 6:28:58 PM Kite: Right. Now we've got to get the mage in here. 6:32:56 PM Loom: Codex has a couple of porters move the mage's body where you want it. Things are slowly but surely returning to the norm on the train. 6:36:34 PM Kite: Right. Here he is. 6:36:54 PM Kite: Be careful, Sofia. 6:41:12 PM Loom: She nods! "It's fine!" 6:42:11 PM Loom: She bites her wrist, drawing some blood, though not as much as she'd get if she were mortal, and puts the blood on her finger. Then she puts iton the mage's forhead and closes her eyes. "So... do you want him to do a little dance, or....?" 6:42:36 PM Kite: No, I just want him to tell me why he wanted that person's blood and what he intended to do with it. 6:50:38 PM Loom: Theo: Viskav -- I recognized the name he mentioned. 6:51:10 PM Loom: theo: Something of a crimelord in these parts, years ago. Ruled out of Wilde before they drove him out and killed him. 6:52:07 PM Kite: Then what do they need his blood for? 6:54:36 PM Loom: Theo: No idea. 6:54:56 PM Kite: Then that's what we need to know. 7:00:17 PM Loom: Theo nods, and Sophia finishes her little incantation! The dead guy opens eyes, and sputters a bit. 7:00:32 PM Kite: I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize someone was trying to kill you. 7:03:53 PM Loom: The mage coughs. "What does it matter?" 7:04:24 PM Kite: Good question, I suppose. I felt I should apologize, at any rate. What were you going to use the blood for? 7:23:02 PM Loom: Mage: … who killed me? 7:23:20 PM Kite: She did. 7:23:24 PM *** Kite points at the woman. *** 7:23:35 PM Kite: But please answer my question. What do you mean we didn't know what we'd done? 7:40:35 PM Loom: Mage: That sample of Viskav's blood was the key to keeping him in Hell where he's trapped now. Right now he's working on clawing his way back. 7:41:34 PM Kite: … you know, there's jolly well people in hell, too. Maybe they don't deserve him either. 7:44:03 PM Loom: He doesn't repond to that! 7:44:24 PM Loom: Theo: Why was his blood being transported? 7:45:23 PM Loom: Mage: One of his warlocks was on the train. When he was alive, he trained his smarter lieutenants as warlocks. Harrow. That's who had the blood. 7:46:51 PM Kite: How can we destroy him, then? 7:49:59 PM Loom: Mage: You take his blood and do a ritual to destroy his soul. 7:52:11 PM Kite: And without his blood? 7:53:16 PM Loom: Mage: I didn't think I would have to figure out a way without his blood. 7:53:41 PM Kite: Well I did ask you, you know! You might have said something! 7:54:00 PM | Edited 7:54:03 PM Loom: Mage: I thought you might have been Harrow. 7:54:03 PM Kite: … Sofia, how long can you keep him up and about? … does he want to be up and about? 7:54:21 PM Kite: Do I bloody well look like Harrow? … seriously, do I, because we might have to fight him. 7:54:34 PM *** Kite eyes the mage. *** 7:56:16 PM Loom: Mage: I don't know what Harrow looks like. Just know the name. And I would like to just die, please, this is kind of agony. 7:56:41 PM Kite: Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize it hurt. What's your name, and who should we notify you've passed on? 8:01:27 PM Loom: Mage: Edward. There's no one to tell. 8:02:00 PM Kite: Edward what? … there must be someone. 8:03:00 PM Loom: Mage: It's my job. I was part of the Order of St. George. Maybe you could tell them if you find them. 8:03:07 PM Loom: MAge: Edward Brindel. 8:04:07 PM Kite: I'll tell them. And we'll deal with Viskav. I promise. 8:04:13 PM Kite: Let him go, Sofia. 8:18:24 PM Loom: She taps him on the head, and he goes limp. "Order of St. George are bad." 8:18:48 PM Kite: Never heard of them. 8:27:20 PM Loom: Theo: … I have. I mean, their namesake is a famous dragonslayer, after all. 8:29:32 PM Kite: I'm not planning on making friends, just getting them the information. 8:29:45 PM Kite: If they don't care for dragons, they won't care much for me either. 8:31:57 PM Loom: Theo: They don't care for anything supernatural. Especially half-breeds. 'Witchbreed' they call them. 8:32:10 PM Loom: Sofia: They set me on fire once. 8:33:06 PM Kite: Well, we may go through a few georges if we have to tell them and then kill them in self-defense, but we're all functionally immortal, we've got time. 8:34:45 PM Loom: Sofia: I don't like burning. Can I have a hug? 8:35:14 PM Kite: Of course. 8:35:18 PM *** Kite hugs her. *** 8:35:38 PM Kite: We certainly won't let you get burned again. And we're certainly not going to let Theo get murdered, either. 8:38:54 PM Loom: Sofia: My hair doesn't look good short. 8:39:24 PM Kite: Your hair looks lovely no matter how you have it, because you are a lovely person. 8:39:41 PM Kite: Now cheer up, we have an interesting mission to do. Did you find anything interesting on him, Theo? 8:51:57 PM Loom: Theo: I found a bible with a few extra chapters, a silver pocketwatch, and a pistol with silver bullets. 8:52:37 PM Kite: Extra chapters for a Protestant or for a Catholic? 8:52:47 PM Kite: … silver bullets? Are we fighting werewolves now? 8:57:20 PM Loom: Theo: Catholic, I think. They were catholic, at one point. 8:58:00 PM Kite: Oh. How odd. 8:58:10 PM Kite: I shall take the pistol if that's all right with you. 9:04:25 PM Loom: Theo nods. "IT's not magical. The bullets aren't either. But the way it works is that they shoot you with their silver bullets. A non-fatal shot. If you're wicked, you die regardless." 9:07:56 PM Kite: Did he have any normal bullets? 9:08:11 PM Kite: I should hate to accidentally kill some perfectly nice wicked person like me. 9:14:04 PM Loom: Theo: No, but I'll get you some proper bullets. 9:14:26 PM Loom: He eyes the bullets, then sniffs them. "I think they might be poison." 9:18:22 PM Kite: ... 9:18:35 PM *** Kite takes the bullets out and throws them out the window. *** 9:23:32 PM Loom: Sofia gasps, putting a hand over her mouth. "Cheaters!" 9:23:55 PM Kite: No wonder the wicked die when everybody's wicked. 9:30:28 PM Loom: Theo: IT's like the old drowning test. 9:30:41 PM Loom: Theo turns toward the shooter. 9:42:04 PM Kite: Everyone fails. 9:47:24 PM Loom: Theo: … also we need to figure out if this Harrow is still on the train. 9:49:13 PM Kite: Or if she's Harrow. 9:49:22 PM Kite: My money's on that. 9:58:02 PM Loom: Theo: It's a pretty good bet. 4:23:42 PM Loom: So! Things are getting back to normal. Codex is dealing with things, and is happy to leave the woman in your custody while he gets the rest of everything under control. 4:25:14 PM Kite: Should we wake her up and ask her some questions? 4:46:19 PM Loom: Theo: A good idea. 4:46:27 PM Loom: THeo eyes her. "She's awake. She's just faking." 4:48:32 PM Kite: Oh, good. 4:48:50 PM Kite: Miss or Mrs. Harrow? 4:49:49 PM *** Kite eyes her. *** 4:50:01 PM Loom: She opens her eyes. "No, that's not me." 4:52:21 PM Kite: No? Who are you, then? 4:53:19 PM Loom: Woman: My name is Patty. 4:53:33 PM Loom: Woman: … Sister Patty, if you want to be formal. 4:54:33 PM Kite: Which order? 4:58:45 PM Loom: Patty: The Order of St. Victoria. 4:59:24 PM Kite: ((Do I recognize that?)) 4:59:49 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! You probably don't, but. 5:01:47 PM Kite: ((10, woah.)) 5:05:02 PM Loom: You actually have! You don't kno w much about them, but you did read about them at once point -- they got your attention because they were an order of nuns that got out into the world and did things. You just noted as like 'if you had to be a nun, this is probably the type of nun you'd be'. 5:06:31 PM Kite: Really? Which diocese? 5:12:03 PM Loom: patty: New York. 5:12:58 PM Kite: I almost joined, you know. 5:17:08 PM Loom: Patty: Why didn't you? 5:17:47 PM Kite: I looked awful in the habit. 5:17:54 PM *** Kite lights a cigarette. *** 5:22:10 PM Loom: Patty: … we've been... clashing with the Order of St. George for some time now. We think that their order has been corrupted from within. 5:22:42 PM Kite: It does seem likely. Of course, you did shoot somebody in the back. 5:24:10 PM Loom: Patty: His back was to me. 5:26:00 PM Kite: Yes, that's what I said. You shot him in the back. 5:26:07 PM Kite: Doesn't seem very sporting, does it? 5:26:58 PM Loom: Patty: I wasn't going for sporting. 5:27:28 PM Kite: No, you were going for murder. 5:30:15 PM | Edited 5:30:26 PM Loom: Patty: And one day I'll be judged for that. 5:30:39 PM Loom: Patty: Do you want me to apologize? 5:31:04 PM Kite: Well, you might have apologized to him, yes. 5:35:25 PM Loom: Patty: I'm not the one that endangered a train full of innocents in pursuit of blood magic. 5:35:55 PM Kite: Oh, aren't you your brother's keeper? 5:39:07 PM Loom: Patty: If I was, I think I've discharged that duty pretty well, don't you? 5:40:13 PM Kite: Quite. 5:40:21 PM Kite: So where is Harrow? 5:45:29 PM Loom: Patty: Haven't a clue. NO one knows who Harrow is. 5:46:59 PM *** Kite tries to check her mind to see if she's telling the truth. ((7.)) *** 5:50:19 PM | Edited 5:50:28 PM Loom: Yep! She really does not know -- her interest was in the George. 5:52:12 PM Kite: So. What's the problem with the Georges? 6:00:37 PM Loom: Patty: I'm not sure. But in the last few months especially they've become somewhat preoccupied with the town of Wilde. 6:01:20 PM Kite: Wilde? Is that around here? 6:04:16 PM Loom: Theo nods. 6:04:43 PM Loom: Patty: Little community of people like us. 6:04:58 PM Kite: "Us"? 6:12:02 PM Loom: Patty: DEmon blooded, fae blooded. 6:12:50 PM Kite: Madam, I am not an us with you, on any level. What do you think we should do with her, Crafter? 6:17:49 PM Loom: She shrugs, her leathery wings shrugging as well. "Do what you feel is right. I won't resist. The George is dead and won't kill anyone else." 6:21:07 PM *** Kite looks to Theo. *** 6:25:21 PM Loom: Theo shrugs, and takes you aside! 6:25:47 PM *** Kite is fine with that. *** 6:28:51 PM Loom: Theo: Maybe we should turn her over to the wizard. 6:29:42 PM Kite: Yes. … I don't suppose he could be Harrow. 6:34:23 PM Loom: Theo: His powers would have been stymied by the wards if he was. 6:34:56 PM Kite: Like mine? 6:38:31 PM Loom: Theo nods. "I mean, I guess it's possible he's Harrow, but I think things would have shook out different were that the case." 6:38:33 PM Kite: ((BRB!)) 6:44:26 PM Kite: Possible. 6:44:50 PM Kite: The real question is... how are we going to find Harrow? 6:49:46 PM Loom: Theo: If we know we're looking for a warlock, they're not that hard to find. But they might have already gone to ground. 6:50:16 PM Kite: How do we find out? 6:53:05 PM Loom: Theo: Magic. We just need to track large sources of demonic magic. 6:53:23 PM *** Kite casts a finding spell to do that. *** 6:59:30 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 7:01:36 PM Kite: ((1. Crap.)) 7:02:23 PM Loom: You get a very good 'signal', a strong source of demonic magic. Not in this car, a few cars down. 7:03:25 PM *** Kite checks to make sure it isn't Sofia! *** 7:03:43 PM Loom: It's not! Her magic isn't demonic. 7:09:01 PM *** Kite heads to the source of the signal and knocks on the door! ***